


spin the bottle drabble

by megmegly



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmegly/pseuds/megmegly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Riley's prompt: OOH spin the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spin the bottle drabble

It had been Brent who's suggested spin the bottle (because he's a loser who can't get any action by any other means, bless him) and at first Brendon had been seriously tempted to punch him in his stupid face because a) seriously they're not _twelve_ and b) he really doesn't want a repeat of the last time he played this game and got punched in the face by the brother of the girlfriend of someone he'd made out with even though _it was part of the game! it didn't mean anything i swear! oh my god please don't hurt me!_

But then  _she_  sat down. And  _fuck,_  he'd play this game all night if it meant he'd get to look at her the whole time. He sneakily asks Brent who she is - the friend of a friend of a brother of a friend, apparently single which  _fuck yes_ he's not getting punched tonight \o/ - and spends the next five minutes shooting covert glances in her direction and averting his gaze every time she almost meets his eye.

The game starts; Brent’s spinning first, but Brendon's not paying attention. She's literally the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and he can't stop staring, tries to focus on the whole but keeps getting distracted by little things; the sparkle and depth of her eyes when she smiles.. the tiny quirk of the corner of her mouth as she laughs as two dudes get it on to wolf whistles somewhere to his left.. The long line of her neck and jaw when she twists her head behind to answer a question thrown at her by a friend in the doorway..

Brendon's jolted back into reality by Brent smacking him across the back of the head and nodding towards an advancing chick - and old girlfriend of Spencer's, he thinks vaguely. Regardless, she looks pretty unexcited about kissing him and only pecks him gingerly on the lips before making a hasty retreat back to her side of the circle. Brendon rolls his eyes and then reaches for the bottle, seriously trying not to hope too much for something he knows will probably never happen but unable to suppress the butterflies that erupt in his stomach anyway at the possibility. 

He spins it and then squeezes his eyes shut. The bottle seems to twist forever; round and round and round, slower and slower until eventually he hears it settle with a clink against the wooden floorboards. He opens his eyes slowly, eager to know but terrified to find out..

I _t's her._  The bottle has landed on Brendon's girl, and he's not entirely ashamed of the mental victory arms he throws up at his success. He looks up and meets her eyes directly for the first time that evening, and she's looking at him, smiling slightly, eyebrow cocked challengingly.

Brendon is  _so_  gonna meet that challenge.

He gets up onto his knees and crawls over to her until they're knee to knee on the edge of the circles; he's slightly taller than she is which is a fucking miracle considering his families notorious short genes and he smiles nervously down at her. Her return smile is reassuring however and her eyes are sincere, and that makes Brendon brave and bold enough to cup her face in his hands and bring their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss; close lipped and sweet.

He pulls away slightly to gauge her reaction and she takes a startled breath, hands coiling upwards and around his neck to hold him in place as she leans back in to reattach their lips. Brendon, completely surprised, goes willingly, leaning down slightly so that she doesn't need to stretch quite as far and kissing deeper, more purposefully. It's not until he feels the press of her tongue against the corner of his mouth however that he really realises what's happening and a low, strangled moan is ripped from his throat. He feels her smile against his mouth as he opens up for her and their tongues meet and tangle together, perfectly in sync and all Brendon can think about it how wonderful she is, how much he wants her, how much he wants to  _get to know_ her after seriously what can only have been a few minutes of kissing but this is really fucking real, Brendon is  _so gone_  and even after they break apart to wolf whistles and catcalls he can't tear his eyes from her face, her  _mouth_ and, as if reading his thoughts, she raises an eyebrow at him before standing from the circle and slipping into the next room.

Brendon get's up and follows her. Of course he does; he's pretty sure he'd follow her to hell and back if she asked him to, and the moment he enters the room she's on him, kissing him like there's no tomorrow, desperate and passionate but still so  _sweet_ , and he feels as if he could drown in her. He thinks that would be a pretty perfect way to die.

They make out for hours, it seems like, but eventually she pulls away with a groan at scrambles for her now beeping phone.

"It's my curfew," She explains, looking simultaneously really fucking happy and totally disappointed couple with kind of annoyed.  "My dad.. He's.. strict."

It takes brendon a minute to process what she's saying, but when he does he chokes out "You.. you have to go?"

"I do. I'm sorry." And she really does look sorry, which comforts Brendon slightly.

"Will i.. Can i see you again?" He tries to smile hopefully at her and she giggles, runs a hand through his hair and kisses him quickly.

"I really fucking hope so," she whispers into his cheek. "You never even told me your name."

 _oh yeah_.

"Brendon. It's.. I'm. Brendon."

"Goodbye Brendon." She kisses him one last time before she quickly heads to the door. Brendon only just manages to collect himself in time to call after her.

"Wait! What about you?"

She chuckles lowly. "Check your phone, Brendon." And with that, she's gone.

Puzzled, he pulls out his cell and turns on the screen. Open is his phonebook, with one new contact added.

_Ryan._

_Huh. She’s a... he._

Brendon doesn't last a day before calling him.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd iN THE SLIGHTEST.


End file.
